


Road to Forever

by metal_headed



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_headed/pseuds/metal_headed
Summary: In which John said his vows on their wedding day.





	Road to Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time so bear with me. And of course I don't own the characters, they belong to Moffat, Gatiss, and Doyle. Have fun reading this. ^_^

Everything changed when I woke up.

I, John Watson, Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, had been honorally discharged from my calling in this world. Forcibly removed from the war due to the injury sustained in my shoulder as a sniper shot me while I frantically saved a comrade amidst the battle. As a soldier I can understand as to why I was deemed not fit to go back to the war any longer. But what's worse, developing a tremor in my right hand had made me unfit to continue saving people, whether it be in battle or not. And so, as a doctor and a soldier, I was known to be useful no longer. 

As I came back to my homeland I settled in London. Renting a small bedsit which is the only thing that my army pension could afford. Day by day trying to balance what is left of my money and by night trying to sleep, only to end up waking in the late hours of the night. Trying to stifle the screams that want to erupt in my throat as I wake up from my nightmares. Come morning it repeats again, an endless cycle of misery and pain that made me want to end it all with the barrel of my gun. It was painful, living that way.

And then, everything changed again when I met you.  
As you amazed me with your intelligence and wit, you invited me to your life. As I see your verdigris eyes come to life, I knew I was hooked. As we chased him round and round the city, I see the battlefield with you. As I shot that cabbie to save your life, I knew that I found my purpose again. And as we walked down the street after capturing the culprit, I knew life with you will never be boring.

In retrospect, I should have known that we would end up here and now in front of our dear friends and family, vowing to be together forever. No matter the pain, regrets, sorrow, and betrayals that we faced we finally found our happiness. We may have wasted a bit of our time dilly dallying but now we can make up for it. So love, hold my hand and never let go and let's start our road to forever.

\------------

"You made everyone cry during your vows."

"Yes, yes I did."

"Inculding me."

"Of course love. What's the use of it if I can't make you cry?"

"John Watson-Holmes, you utter prat."

"Love you too."

Shimmering down the couch, I leaned against him. Even after 50 years, he's still the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Laugh lines that had been accumulated over the years, ocean eyes that always seem to drown me, that utterly unassuming face of his that expresses what he feels, and beneath it all are the different layers that make up John Watson-Holmes. 

"Why are you looking at me and not on the telly?"

"You're much more interesting to look at."

"This coming from someone who wanted to watch the video of our wedding, again."

"What can I say, you always seem to distract me."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"John?"

"What love?"

"Love you."

And there I saw it, the adoration and love in his eyes. The radiant smile that never cease to take my breath away.

"Love you too, Sherlock. Now let's continue watching it."

END  



End file.
